Unforgotten
by Kikyounokanashii
Summary: This is an InuYasha and Kikyou fiction, basically depicting what could have been... a story told through the eyes of Kikyou.
1. Never Faded

**Unforgotten**

* * *

Well, this is my first time here on FF . net so I hope that I'll have a good experience here.

As for this fiction, it was inspired by a poem I wrote which I'll upload after I've finished writing the story.

I do not own Inu-Yasha in any way.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Never Faded

I stood silently in the clear night beneath the brilliant gold and crimson colored leaves, the shallow stream allowing me to see my bare feet. I looked up at the full, shining silver moon and closed my eyes in remembrance of the silver haired boy.

"Inu-Yasha.." I whispered to myself and to the wind, praying that somehow he could hear me. I opened my eyes and gazed steadily at the sky, wishing, hoping..

I could feel my heartbeat quicken every moment I thought of him. When I was around him... I felt I could finally truly be myself. _I've always felt this way... but... have I always cared this much for him? I can't remember ever not caring..._

_I know somehow he must feel the same... I can tell from the way he looks at me. _I smile every time I see him, a small smile, given, but a smile. I love looking into his golden eyes, he's put up such a facade, but I can see through that. _He makes me smile.. even laugh.._

Looking up sharply as I hear a noise nearby, I see a single golden red leaf fluttering down from a branch. I hear the rustle of a haori and my breath catches in my throat. I try to breathe, but his presence startled me. Could he possibly have heard me? _Only if he had been following me... which he has been doing for a while now._ I put on my softest smile and said firmly but gently, "Why don't you come down Inu-Yasha? I know you're here."

"Feh," is the reply and he jumped down in front of me, landing smoothly. I blinked, slightly taken aback. _I've never seen him like this..._

I smiled again. "It's a cold night. What are you doing out on a night like this?" I asked softly.

"You're one to talk Kikyou. I at least can protect myself unarmed." He indicated my missing bow. I slowly shook my head.

"I'm not unarmed." I walked out of the stream, slipping my white socks and wooden sandals back on and sitting next to my bow, pulling my quiver over my right shoulder. I looked up to see him staring at me with the most curious look on his face. _He looks almost serene..._

The wind blew as time slowly slipped by. We were absolutely silent, staring at each other. _Oh, I wish I could show you all of my emotions... I wish I didn't have to hide this love I feel for you... you can probably read my emotions just as I can read yours..._

And finally he spoke. "Kikyou.." he said quietly, still standing in the middle of the stream, "I heard you call for me before. Why..-"

"Here, sit next to me, Inu-Yasha," I interrupted smoothly. He nodded and slowly made his way to my side, sitting down cross-legged beside me.

I looked down at the azaleas to my left as sad thoughts crossed my mind. _We can't be together... not like this... not as long as I am the high priestess... not as long as we are both being attacked by demons from all sides... how can we _ever_ be together?_ I reached for his hand and took it in my own, he opened his eyes and looked at me with mild surprise. His surprise faded and left.. was it a tender look on his face? It was... it made me smile sadly as he responded by holding my hand gently. _Only once before has he ever held my hand..._

I gazed into his eyes... those beautiful golden eyes that captivated me. And I knew why I loved him. I had always known why, just refused to admit it.

"Inu-Yasha," I said softly, but loudly enough for him to hear, "I am very sorry... but, as long as I am the protector of the Shikon no Tama... I can't show my true feelings... because then they would be used against me... however.. I want you to know.. that I care about you very much..." I let out a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding. Inu-Yasha's eyes widened a fraction, but he smiled, a beautiful smile that made my heart warm and all of the feelings I had for him want to burst. _I want to forget about the Shikon no Tama and be able to live normally with you... I wish for that more than anything..._

"I.. don't really know how to say this.." he said, stumbling over each word.

"Then don't say it," I said, wishing I could touch his face and not have to settle for holding his hand.. wishing with all of my heart that I could but knowing all the while that I couldn't. _But I'm a woman first... and I need his love..._

"But, I have to say this..." he said, he looked discouraged. I smiled gently.

"I understand.. continue.." I said gently, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. He smiled a small smile of gratitude and I could tell he was gathering all of the strength he could muster. What could it be that it would be so difficult to tell me?

He took a deep breath. "I care a lot about you too, Kikyou..." he said quietly, so quietly I almost didn't hear it. I could feel a small blush creeping across my face from the tip of my nose. I smiled slightly and gathering all of my courage, allowed my fingertips to graze his cheek, stood and left quickly, knowing he wouldn't follow me and knowing I would dream of him again tonight. But not knowing the words he whispered while staring at the azaleas...

* * *

I walked calmly through the flames around me. They did not intimidate me, nor did the wind's howling cries of pain. They would have been chilling to the bone for anyone unprepared for them. Not for me. I had been waiting for this my entire life. All of my miko training had been leading towards this day. _Now I must walk through the fires of hell... in order to purify the shikon no tama... I must sacrifice what is most precious to me._

"Kikyou!"

I turned my head slightly, only to see Inu-Yasha running towards me, through the flames... without so much as an ember touching him.

"Kikyou! Stop!" he called to me again, his silver hair flashing like dying sunlight on clear water.

I paused, then continued walking, ignoring the fact that every fiber of my being wanted to run to him and be as close to him as possible.

"Kikyou!" he yelled again, landing in front of me and grabbing my shoulders, "What in the hell do you think you're doing!"

I looked at him coldly, even though I wanted so much to embrace him one last time...

"If you go in there you'll never come back out! Do you really want to die! If you do I won't let you! I need you here Kikyou! You can't abandon me and I won't ever let you go because that would be like I was the one abandoning you!" He said heatedly, passionately, almost... with love...

"I have no choice Inu-Yasha!" I said, my voice deadly calm, he took a step back, surprised by my tone.

"Huh? What do you mean you have no choice? Of course you have a choice! There is always a choice Kikyou!"

"It is the only way for me to purify the sacred jewel, by sacrificing my own life and taking it with me to the next world," I said, the steel like strength underlying my tone would have scared the wits out of a lesser being. He didn't bat an eye.

"I don't care if the stupid jewel is ever purified! I'll die before you sacrifice yourself!" he said defiantly, embracing me with all of his strength.

"What?! Get off of me. Let me go, now!" I said with as much hatred I could muster in my voice, which was impossible because... I love him with all of my soul. I struggled for a few seconds before giving in to what I truly wanted... I returned his embrace with all of my love.

"Kikyou.." Inu-Yasha whispered. I remained silent and closed my eyes, gripping his haori tightly in my hands. "Look at me," he said quietly.

_I can't..._

He tilted my chin upwards, forcing me to stare into his golden eyes... those orbs that reflected the fire blazing around us. And in his heart...

"Kikyou.." he said again, I felt my heart start to pound.

"Yes, Inu-Yasha," I whispered, feeling the tears forming in my eyes.

He closed his eyes and whispered, "I love you." My eyes filled to the brim with tears.

"Inu-Yasha..." I murmured, letting myself feel his soft silver strands of hair.

_Inu-Yasha..._

"I love you..." I said quietly.

I felt him tighten his embrace around me. It was gentle and yet such a passionate embrace.

_I wish we could stay this way forever... always in your strong arms... my love... Inu-Yasha..._

I felt a drop of rain on my head and looked up, seeing the ominous clouds, I looked around to see the flames had vanished. As had Inu-Yasha himself...

_Where am I? This isn't the place I was before... what's happening now?_

The wind cried again and I heard the angry shouts of villagers. I turned and saw them, torches lit and weapons in hand.

_What's going on? I don't like the looks of this..._

I heard their shouting. "There he is! Get him! Inu-Yasha! Kill Inu-Yasha!" the men shouted to one another and began firing arrows at him. _What is going on!? Stop! Don't harm Inu-Yasha! What did he ever do for you to try and hurt him!_

I saw a small silver haired boy running away from the mob of villagers. Crying as he ran, the small boy had what looked like dog ears.

_It can't be... Inu-Yasha..._

"Get back here half-breed! Come on now, it will hurt less if you just let us kill you!" the man who seemed to be the leader said. My gaze turned ice cold as I made my way towards them and the young Inu-Yasha. He ran straight into my leg screaming.

"Leave me alone! I didn't do anything wrong!" He fell backwards, landing on the soft grass. He looked up at me with fear, confusion, and hurt in his eyes, then saw the villagers coming after him and hid behind my leg.

"Don't worry," I whispered to him and gave him a soft smile, "Everything will be alright. I won't let them hurt you."

"O-okay," he said sniffling and wiping his face on the back of his arm.

The men approached me, I could see the anger and hatred in their hearts. What's wrong with these people? Have they all been possessed? I gripped my bow tightly, ready to strike if they attacked.

"Out of our way priestess!" the leader ordered, "This hanyou has caused enough trouble for all of us and this was the final straw!" I looked at him coldly.

"Oh? What could a little boy possibly have done to deserve death?" I asked, my voice calm.

"He killed his mother! That's what! Now stop defending him and move, otherwise we'll kill you as well!"

"No I didn't! I love my mother and she's not dead! She can't be dead... I won't believe it!" the young Inu-Yasha shouted, breaking down into fresh tears, "It hurts too much.. I'll never believe you! I would never hurt my mother..." I felt my heart filling with pain.

_Is this what happened to you Inu-Yasha...? Losing your mother at such a young age... I'm so sorry.. I never knew why you were so lonely... you didn't deserve this.. my poor little hanyou... I promise I won't let anyone hurt you again._

"Can you really accuse such a small boy of killing his mother?" I asked, with even more gentle iciness to my tone, "Have you no shame?"

"Hmph, listen priestess, you had your chance. Now die!" he said, charging at me.

"Get back, Inu-Yasha," I said quietly. He nodded and stood back. I aimed my arrow, hearing the stretch of my bow and released, knocking all of the villagers back as the power of my sacred arrow pulsed, releasing my anger.

"Take my hand," I said softly, smiling at the young boy. He reached for my hand slowly and I gave him a reassuring smile. He smiled as well and held my hand in his. "Come, let's go for a walk Inu-Yasha," I said, leading him away from the insane villagers, hoping that they would come to their senses. Inu-Yasha stared at the ground.

"Thank you... for saving me. You're a nice lady. Just like my mother..." the young Inu-Yasha said as another tear escaped him.

"Your welcome. I wasn't going to let them hurt you. I could never let them do that. My name is Kikyou," I said, smiling gently at him. He gripped my hand tighter.

"Kikyou.. can you help me find my mother?" he asked, looking at me with such sad eyes... I wanted to hold him and make all of his pain go away. I kneeled down to his level and looked into those sad golden eyes.

"I'm sorry Inu-Yasha, but what the men back there said... it's true. Your mother has passed on," I said, watching his eyes as they filled with tears, I took him in my arms and held him tenderly as he cried.

"Why!" he screamed, so loudly it hurt my human ears, "Why mother! Why did you leave me!" I comforted him and soothed him and his screams died down and became silent tears.

"It will be alright Inu-Yasha. I'm sure that she didn't want to go, but we cannot choose our time. She is watching over you right now, and always will be, as long as you hold her in your heart, and as long as you never forget all of the wonderful things you shared with her... even the sad memories will become easier to bear eventually little one, I promise you that. I am sure that she loves you with all of her heart. And I am sure she is in Nirvana now, waiting for you." He nodded and sniffled.

"Thank you... you're so nice to me.. the only other person who ever was... was my mother..." he said softly, and slowly, the child Inu-Yasha I held with all my love began to fade away.

_My darling Inu-Yasha... I'm so sorry... for all of your pain..._

The clouds around me disappeared and I was left in a small clearing of grass. I sighed and sat down, wondering what to expect. I didn't expect to see a small girl who looked almost exactly like myself, no more than three years old, running towards me with a smile on her face.

"Mama!" she called. I blinked. _Could she be talking to me?_ "Papa! Mama! Look what I found!" she called again.

"What is it Sada?" a man with long silver hair said, picking her up in his arms and making her squeal with delight when he threw her lightly into the air, catching her easily.

_Inu-Yasha... but, if you're her father... who is her mother?_

"Mama!" she said happily as soon as Inu-Yasha set her back down and came running into my arms. I was too surprised to speak. "Look, look!" she said, holding up a single red azalea, "I found this and brought it back for you!" She smiled happily and snuggled up against me as I gently embraced her, trying to figure out what it was I should say.

"It's beautiful Sada," I managed, and smiled back at her, "If you put it in water it will live longer."

"Okay! I'll be back soon!" she said, running off towards what looked like.. my village.

My heart was pounding in my chest as Inu-Yasha neared me and sat down beside me, embracing me with his arms gently.

"Hm? What's wrong Kikyou?" he asked, looking slightly concerned.

"No, it's nothing... I just can't believe we have a daughter.. I have no idea how it happened..." I whispered in slight awe at the beautiful little girl who was.. my daughter. He chuckled and held me as we stared at the sunset together, with Sada in my arms. I smiled and sighed a bit. "I wish this would never end," I whispered.

"So do I," he said quietly.

* * *

I woke to find myself alone on my pallet, blinking as the bright rays of sunlight hit my eyes. _A dream..._ I sat up and rubbed my eyes, yawning slightly, I looked for a sign of Kaede.

I stood and dressed quietly, prepared to go out and gather herbs, just as Kaede rushed in huffing. I raised my brow in a questioning manner.

"Onee-sama Kikyou!" Kaede said in a trembling voice, which caused fear to grow in my heart, though I did not show it. Could not show it...

"Yes?" I asked calmly when Kaede began crying quietly. My eyes filled with concern. "Come here Kaede," I said, opening my arms and she ran into them, clutching my haori, I held her gently and smoothed her hair. "It's alright Kaede, tell me what's wrong," I whispered soothingly as I rubbed her back. Kaede choked on a sob and bit her lip, looking up at me. I smiled softly at her, giving some of my strength to her through my hands.

"Sister, it's horrible... the village close by to us has been attacked and Inu-Yasha is there and he's been trying to protect them, but..." Kaede trailed off, not looking at me. I tilted her face so that I could see her eyes.

"Tell me Kaede," I said gently.

She nodded and continued, "Inu-Yasha... he's been wounded badly sister, and I think he needs help... he told me to run and get you..." I felt my heart skip a beat but when Kaede saw I was not reacting to what she said she shook me slightly. "Sister, please, you have to help him! He saved me sister! He saved me from all of those demons..." and Kaede began crying again.

I comforted my little sister as best I could. "I will be back soon Kaede, try and sleep a bit. I'll make sure that stubborn, arrogant hanyou of ours is alright," I said with a serious look on my face, but smiled softly so that Kaede wouldn't worry so much about us. _Us... is that how I think of him and I..? As a couple..?

* * *

_

I arrived just as Inu-Yasha was thrown to the ground directly in front of me. Bow and arrow in hand, my quiver of arrows over my shoulder. "Inu-Yasha," I whispered, wanting to scream because of the pain he must be in and the slashes all over his clothing and body, the blood streaming down him... _Inu-Yasha!_ I could feel my heart screaming.

"Kikyou... What.. what are you doing here?!" He looked up sharply as a demon came down at us. "Get out of the way!" he yelled, shoving me back against a tree and standing between the demon and myself. "Blades of Blood!" he yelled, sending the red blades at the youkai who remained unaffected.

"What? What are you doing! Don't be stupid Inu-Yasha! Get out of the way!" I said, pushing him down onto the ground and aiming my arrow directly at the youkai, I pulled my arrow back hearing it stretch the cord of my bow, then released it, destroying him immediately. I did the same to every other youkai in the small village and when I finally set down my bow everything was silent.

I looked down to find Inu-Yasha in the same place as I had last seen him, in the grass, staring at me with slight awe in his eyes. _Only I can tell what he's feeling... anyone else would think he's going to be sick... _I smiled quietly to myself and he turned his head arrogantly, getting up.

"Feh, what are you smiling at, I didn't need your help, I could've taken care of'em all in one go if I wanted to," Inu-Yasha said his nose turned upward with a forced look of disgust on his face. He made me want to giggle, but I knew he would be hurt if I laughed, though he would never admit to it... or show it either...

"I'm sure that you could have," I said softly, walking away from him slowly and going around gathering the remains of the villagers in my arms. Not that there was much of anything left...

"Hey," he said suddenly, softly. I turned and looked at him. "Do you need my help?" It was such a sincere question it made me want to cry.

I smiled softly and said, "If you don't mind, I need burials for all of the villagers. Could you dig them?" He nodded.

"How many you need?"

"I'd say about thirty at the most.. this village either wasn't very big or some of the villagers managed to escape," I said quietly, gathering the scraps of clothing and placing them with their owners. _Thank the gods, they escaped... _I kneeled and prayed a blessing for their souls._ That they may all be accepted into Nirvana... and may the villagers who managed to escape live long and healthy lives._

I could feel Inu-Yasha watching me. As I opened my eyes I found him staring at me with a curious look on his face. _Almost like a puppy... _I smiled sadly.

"You finished digging the burials," I said quietly, "Arigatou."

"Feh, it was nothing," he said, turning his face away from me.

"Could you help me place them in their graves?" I asked, not looking at him. He nodded.

As we finished the sun was on its way to setting. I kneeled again and bowed my head in prayer. I heard Inu-Yasha sit down next to me, and opened my eyes to look at him, only to see his eyes were closed as well.

"Gomen ne," he said quietly, as though to himself. I smiled slightly and closed my eyes in prayer again.

I opened my eyes just as the wind blew past us, bringing one beautiful red azalea floating down in front of me. I could feel the pain in my heart. _All of these people are gone now... they never got a chance to truly live without fear... I will put an end to the suffering of this world... I swear it..._

When I stood up I was surprised to feel something wet on my cheek. I lifted my hand to my face. _A tear? Am I crying? I am crying..._ I looked at Inu-Yasha who had been staring at me with a soft and tender look on his face.

"Come on, don't cry..." he said gently, trying to comfort me as best he could.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand why I'm crying..."

"It's alright," he said, embracing me. My eyes went wide in shock.

"Inu-Yasha..." I whispered, returning his embrace shortly after he took me in his arms.

"I swear I won't let anything happen to you. As long as I am by your side, you will always be alright. I swear it, Kikyou, I will always protect you," he whispered to me, only for my ears to ever hear. I smiled and embraced him with all of my love and he did the same, holding me protectively. _I don't need to say it for you to know... and you don't need to say it either... however, every time my heart beats it says it louder, stronger, clearer... Inu-Yasha... I love you...

* * *

_

There are times when I wonder...

* * *

Let me know what you think! 


	2. Separation

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Inu-Yasha in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

**Unforgotten**

**Chapter 2: Separation**

I longed to breathe in his scent once more. To hear his gentle respirations. To feel his strong arms around me again. _Warm… Inu-Yasha… he has such a good heart… always hiding because of his pain… he didn't deserve that… doesn't deserve the rejection he faces because of what he is… I want to help him._

I wanted so badly to comfort him. _I think… being apart for so long… has made me love him more. That last time that I saw him…_

_**FLASHBACK**_

We stood there holding each other as the wind brushed past us gently. It was only for a few moments. But for me… those moments were hours... Hours that I wish could have lasted forever.

Long and yet so brief.

"Kikyou," Inu-Yasha said, breaking the gentle silence. I said nothing, looking up at him. _He looks sad… almost like he has to tell me something that hurts him._ I could tell my silence made him uneasy, that he needed my support.

"Yes?" I asked softly, not wanting the overpowering silence to consume us again.

"I have to… tell you… something…" he said, his eyes searching mine for a reaction. I blinked.

"I'm listening." I was careful and tried to make my heart strong enough for whatever it was he had to tell me. _Don't let it be anything bad, please…_

"I'm leaving."

I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces. I fought the tears burning their way into my eyes. My entire world had been made wonderful and then destroyed within a matter of minutes. I put on a gentle smile, masking my pain, reassuring him, and myself, desperately wanting it all to be alright.

"When are you leaving?" I asked, no hint of pain in my voice. _Hide it, hide it… hide all the pain or else it will be used against you…_

"Soon."

"How soon?" I asked as my heart filled with dread. _I don't want to see him leave..._

"In a day or so," he said, taking a step, moving away from me. _Soon he'll be too far... too far away to reach... always in my dreams happiness is just out of my reach... my heart is telling me to take a chance... to grasp the right moment... but there isn't one..._

I cleared my throat as I felt my eyes fill with tears. I turned, my back to him, wiping them away. _Don't cry... I can't let myself cry... demons will use my emotions against me... I must remember what the demon slayers told me... the story of the shikon no tama... the priestess Midoriko... I must remember what happened so many years ago..._

"When are you coming back?" I asked, my voice soft from the powerful emotions coursing through me.

"I'm not sure... I don't know if I can come back, Kikyou."

_No matter what I do, inside my heart... there are only things about you..._

"What.. why..?" I could feel my heart throbbing with pain and knew he must have heard the sadness in my voice.

"There's something that I have to do.. that's all," Inu-Yasha said, staring off towards the setting sun.

"You can tell me what it is, Inu-Yasha," I said quietly. He nodded silently. _He knows that I will always be here for him... oh, why do I love him so much..._

The pain building inside my heart was becoming unbearable. I wanted so badly to ask why. Why he was leaving... why he didn't know if he could return. _He knows that I will always welcome him with open arms, doesn't he?_

I cleared my throat again, trying to subdue the lump that had formed in it. A lump that made it difficult to speak without tears coming to my eyes.

"Where are you going?" I finally managed to ask.

"I'm not sure..." he said, staring at the ground. _If you don't know then why are you going!_ I could feel my heart screaming. "It's just something that I have to do."

I nodded, understanding, but, at the same time, not wanting to understand. _I wish I knew how to be selfish... even just a little bit._

"I understand. Make sure you take care of yourself, Inu-Yasha." He looked at me, surprised, but nodded as understanding filled his eyes. _Why do I feel so much for him..? Never mind... I know why..._

"Ja ne, Kikyou," Inu-Yasha said, stepping towards me.

"Good-bye," I whispered, willing myself not to cry just as he embraced me. My eyes widened as I looked up and studied his expression. _No longer mischievous and indifferent... serious and concerned... for me...? Of course... he must have feelings for me too..._

He let go gently and as he began walking away, my heart started to pound. _I want to run to him and beg him to stay... _I ignored the tears slipping down my cheeks and smiled as happily as I could. _Watching him leave like this... it hurts... the sun is setting on our time together... but when will it set on our time apart?_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

_Why, why does it hurt so much? Just because Inu-Yasha is gone doesn't mean I can't be happy... I wish I knew what was right... what to feel while this absence eats away at my heart... what should I do? Without a single glance back, that is how I will continue from this point. Enough of this nonsense! I don't have time to be depressed. The village depends on me and my strength and I won't abandon them. I can't dwell any longer on these feelings of loneliness. I have Kaede depending on me and I must protect the shikon no tama. I am its guardian, nothing can interfere with my duty._

I moved towards the opening of my home, opening the flap and gazing upwards at the stars. _So beautiful... everything is peaceful..._ I walked towards my shrine and smiled when I saw the Chinese bellflowers in the vases by the door. _The children must have brought them... how sweet of them. I'll have to thank them._

I entered the shrine and noticed how unusually dark it was inside. _Strange..._ I readied my bow and held my arrow ready, waiting for the demon to show itself. I felt its presence, its horrible presence. _This one is strong... I wonder..._

The demon's presence shifted and then disappeared completely. I lowered my bow and arrow, placing the arrow in its quiver and the bow over my shoulder, I walked towards the lamps, lighting them with a pair of stones. _Whoever doused the shrine's fire is the same person who allowed a demon to enter the shrine... there is a traitor lurking somewhere nearby..._

I managed to start the shrine's fire and set down my bow and arrows on the floor. I kneeled before the fire, my hands together in prayer. Shortly afterwards I stood, making sure the shikon no tama was safe, I went out and into the forest.

Carrying a large basket, I followed the small stream deeper and deeper into the forest, gathering herbs that could only be used if collected at night. I looked down and saw something glinting in the clear water. _Nani..._ I bent down and studied it carefully. _The light of the crescent moon reflected in the water must be what is causing the glint..._ I watched it for a long moment, the sound of the water flowing easing my tense nerves. I reached my hand into the stream and touched upon the glinting object. I tugged and it was released easily into my hand. I pulled my hand out of the water and looked at the object in my hand; hard like a stone, but smooth like a jewel... The rich green of the object was captivating. _It's beautiful... I wonder if it has healing properties... already it makes me feel calm... such a deep forest green..._

I placed it in my basket of herbs and continued walking, gathering more herbs and finally turning back, following my path out of the forest and into the villages, to my home. Not noticing the wind's rustling sound of warning.

* * *

Crystal Shards. Millions of them. Everywhere, sparkling, glittering. _Shards of hopes and dreams..._ I could see them, being recklessly strewn about, everywhere, they were everywhere. The glitter was becoming overpowering, my memories hidden in the delicate, powerful shards.

_What's going on... why am I seeing all of these memories?_ The white abyss surrounding me became plagued by more and more shards of crystal. _These shards... where are they all coming from? Why do they show my memories..? They must reflect the emotions that plague my heart..._ I looked down and saw nothing beneath my feet, but air. _Am I floating?_ The swirling, brilliant and revealing white light causing prisms of color to form, flowing over my entire body. _How is it possible... but... this white light... must be... my soul..._

I looked down again to see myself reflected in a shining silver pool of water directly beneath my feet. _My white yukata... I only wear this during purification..._ The prisms dissipated and once again the white light engulfed me and I unconsciously held out my palm as a single pale yellow shard slowly floated down towards it. _Yellow symbolizes happiness, doesn't it_? As I gazed intently at the shard I felt myself being drawn into it. _Oh... this won't be very pleasant..._

I blinked as my eyes adjusted to the dim light of the small room. _Where am I..?_ I stood and saw a much younger version of myself in the corner. _Nani..._ I seemed unaware of my presence and I saw how my eyes lit up when I heard an all too familiar sound of sandals on dirt. _Papa..._ I turned to see my father in the doorway.

"Papa!" I said happily, running into his open arms.

"Oyasumi Kikyou, you should be sleeping," my father said, holding me tightly.

"But I couldn't sleep so I waited up for you instead," I said, smiling at him. _Oh my... I can't watch this... Papa..._ I felt my heart screaming. Tears formed in my eyes and fell unchecked down my face, streaming down like rain. _I want the tears to form a river... a river of sorrow..._

"Papa, can you put me to bed?"

"Of course."

"And tell me a story?"

My father chuckled in his gentle way. _It makes my heart ache to see this... yellow is supposed to symbolize happiness... but maybe because it is such a pale yellow.. the happiness is bittersweet... oh, Papa, I miss you... I'm glad though, no matter how much it hurts, that I am able to see you in this way once more..._

"Yes, always a story for my daughter. Which one would you like to hear tonight?" he asked.

"The story of the bamboo cutter and Princess Kaguya!" I said happily. I gently brushed away the tears and smiled. _I know myself too well... that tale... I feel almost as though it parallels my experience, except... mother didn't live very long..._

I blinked and the room slowly faded just as my father began speaking in his deep and gentle voice. _Papa..._ I blinked again and realized I was again floating in the white abyss. I sighed softly as the shard of memory slowly left my palm and another one fell into its place. _A red shard... I wonder what will happen now..._ I stared into the red shard, curious about what it would reveal to me. Again I felt myself drawn in, being surrounded by the deep crimson red.

I opened my eyes only to see that everything around me was the same deep red. The sky, the ground, the trees. _Fire... what's happening now..?_ I looked around and realized there were piles of dead men around me. _This can't be..._ I heard a horse and quickly looked in the direction of its whinny. _Papa..._

My father sitting on his great black horse reared it again and yelled his war cry. _Not this war... I don't want to experience this again.. Papa, please..._ I looked over towards the hut where I had lived as a child and surely enough I was standing there and stared out towards my father. _Don't run out... don't distract him.. I can't bear to watch this... not again..._

I watched as the young man who had been like an older brother to me was killed brutally and mercilessly by the horde of demons attacking the village. _Sensei..._ I watched and watched the countless men, innocent children and young women attacked by the vile demons and saw the look on my young face streaming with tears and eyes frozen in horror. _Why do I have to relive this experience..? What will I learn..? And at what price..?_

I looked towards the place I remembered my father being and watched as he fought bravely alongside the other men. _Why did they all have to die... everyone except mother, Kaede, and I, they all disappeared without a single trace and mother had to fend for all three of us.. why did it come to this final battle... that my father died..?_ I watched as they were slowly advanced upon and encircled by the demons.

"Don't give in a single inch to these monsters! Stand your ground!" I blinked back tears and saw the awed look on my young face, ensnared and bewitched by the intensity of the battle. _Oh... how I wish I hadn't seen this..._

The horse my father was riding reared violently and threw him off. _Papa..._ It ran away only to be caught by a demon and devoured. My father drew his katana and held it in front of him as the demons slowly walked towards him. _Cruel, horrible creatures... I will hate you until my death for what you did to my father..._ He swung at them and knocked a few demons away and killed one but it wasn't enough.

"Papa!!" I screamed desperately, struggling to break free from my gentle, loving mother's grasp. I broke free and ran towards him. He looked up and was distracted from his fight. One snuck up behind him, and a single blade killed my father straight through his chest from behind. _His dying words..._ He reached out his hand towards the young me.

"Ki-Kikyou..." he managed before his entire body went limp.

"Papa! Papa, no!!" I screamed, the tears coursing down the pale cheeks and red lips. The demons all turned to me and began advancing upon my young self. _How did I survive... when even Papa couldn't..?_ The young me screamed louder and louder and cried harder and harder and suddenly was illuminated by a bright purple light. _I survived... by using my spiritual energy..._

"Kikyou!" my mother cried and rushed to me with Kaede in her arms. She grabbed me and ran off carrying the both of us into the woods, with a bow and arrows to defend us and all of her love as a mother.

The vision slowly faded and I wiped the tears from my eyes as the blinding white light surrounded me again. I waited for my eyes to adjust to the brightness and saw the same pale yellow shard floating just above me. _I can reach out and touch it... wait... why does it seem to be larger..?_ I let the red shard leave my hand and watched as all of the red colored shards followed and joined with it. _That's what must have happened... the other yellow shards joined with it..._

My fingers beginning to become numb, I rubbed my hand gently as I watched the red shard ascend and join the yellow and saw every red shard around me follow. _So that is how it was done... what magic is this?_ I held out my palm again and an orange shard fell into it. _Orange... such a brilliant color..._ The orange shard enveloped me in another memory.

"Hold still, Kikyou." I gasped when I heard my mother's voice and turned and watched as she combed my hair.

"Yes Mama," I said respectfully.

"Kikyou, I must tell you something. Now that you are to become a priestess and develop your healing powers, you must understand that you cannot fully trust everyone you meet though you must do everything in your power to heal them. Don't say much about yourself. You must be strong and never waver. If you do a demon will use it against you. Remember to be loyal first to your duty and then yourself. There," my mother said, pulling out the last knot and embracing me, "I know that you will make me very proud Kikyou." I blinked back tears as I watched the gentle scene unfolding. _Mother... I miss you as well..._

The memory faded and the orange shard flew towards the other shards, all of the other orange shards following it. _What is the purpose of this? To cause me pain? Whoever is doing this must be trying to get me to lower my defenses.. I shook my head slightly. I won't allow myself to be consumed by these memories.. I won't give them that satisfaction._

I looked up at what the shards had begun to form. _It looks like a flame... a slowly burning flame... the scent of something burning.. I remember it well..._ Another shard floated into my hand. _The color this time... such a deep yellow..._ I closed my eyes as the yellow slowly absorbed me into its memory.

I opened my eyes and found myself standing in the middle of a field. _What..._

"Try again Kikyou!" I heard a familiar voice say. I looked towards the sound of the voice and saw a beautiful somewhat aged woman and a fourteen-year-old version of myself. _Haruda-sensei... the one who taught me to instill my energy into my hama no ya... and how to shoot without missing my target._

"Yes Haruda-sensei," I said, aiming the arrow, a look of concentration on my face.

"Now, hold the bow steady."

"Yes," I said, tightening my grip on the bow and straightening my aim.

"Close your eyes for a moment and visualize it. Visualize you hitting your mark before letting go of the arrow." I nodded and closed my eyes as told. "Make sure you become one with your arrow. That is the only way to hit your mark. Now, with your eyes still closed release the arrow and let it fly with your spirit." Haruda studied my face with a pleased expression. I blinked as I slowly took it in. _Haruda was proud of me even when she first met me..._

I released the bow with eyes still closed and it hit the bull's eye. I opened my eyes and smiled, satisfied. "Arigatou gozaimasu sensei," I said bowing. Haruda bowed slightly as well.

"You're welcome Kikyou. Come back tomorrow and tell Kaede I said hello," Haruda said with a slight smile.

"Yes, I will sensei, thank you for teaching me, goodbye." I ran off towards the setting sun. Haruda sighed.

"She is the most powerful girl training to be a priestess I have ever met. She could be the one destined to purify the shikon no tama." _What..? Haruda-sensei... she knew all along what I was destined for..._

The memory faded and the white light surrounded me yet again, the shard left me and was joined by all other yellow shards and a green shard gently falling into my outstretched hand. _The shards seem so delicate... but if I were to hold one tightly it would cut open my skin... almost like a poisonous flower... beautiful, but if you eat one.. it will kill you..._With the green shard in my hand I felt at ease again. My thoughts drifted and the shard swallowed me into its warp between time and space into another of my memories.

I opened my eyes and found myself standing on top of a hill. I watched as my mother and I climbed the hill I was standing on. _Mother… she taught me the healing properties of all the herbs she could… and of poison as well… I wasn't as close to mama as I was to papa... but I did love her just as much... still love them both... mama and I always collected herbs together... even when I was young..._

I watched as my mother told me how to remove the herbs with their roots.

"I have to dig them out?"

"Yes Kikyou, with that small shovel I gave you. Be careful to dig around the herb that way you don't cut the roots," my mother said, watching every move I made and smiling as I removed the herb perfectly. _Mama... you taught me everything you could... and that was a lot... _I smiled as tears of happiness blurred my vision and watched as my mother and I continued gathering herbs throughout the entire afternoon and watched them as they stared into the sunset together, my mother with her arms around me.

The memory faded and I saw a light blue shard in my hand in place of the green. I stared at it intensely, wondering what would happen. _When will this be over..? Reliving the past... it's painful... _The pale blue absorbed me and I waited for what was to come.

I heard running water and looked around myself to see that I was at a stream near the village. _Something feels different..._ The small waterfall's steady rhythm calmed me and I heard laughter from nearby. I looked towards the sound and saw myself only two years younger than what I was. I could see my sixteen year old self bathing in the stream with other girls and young women from the village. _Oh... I remember this..._ The girls talked and laughed but I was silent, minding my own business with a gentle expression on my face.

"Hey, Kikyou," one girl snickered as she called me.

"Yes?"

"Why don't you laugh and talk like normal girls? Do you think you're too good for us?" I said nothing and continued bathing. _I felt so left out... but I stayed even though they continued to tease me... I didn't want to leave... I wanted to fit in... to be an ordinary girl just like them... I still want that sometimes..._

I watched as I simply smiled sadly, knowing that I wouldn't fit in, knowing that I probably never would, no matter how badly I wanted to. The girls continued talking about silly things and laughing about their small misadventures while I secluded myself more and more. I finally stood and walked out of the stream, dressing and leaving them. I watched myself walk towards the village, to take care of Kaede. I sighed as I watched myself go, leaving behind the girls and accepting my duty as a priestess. Accepting my inescapable feelings of loneliness.

The girls, the stream, and the village vanished as I found myself once again floating in the white abyss. I looked around, only to realize there was nothing to see. I watched as the pale blue shard left my hand and joined the others. As a deep ocean blue shard made its way towards my hand I felt a tear slip down my cheek and brushed it away softly. _I wonder... these memories seem to be in a certain order... the next one must be... the time Inu-Yasha and I first met..._ I held back as the deep blue absorbed me into its depths.

I saw myself walking through the forest close to the village, bow in hand and arrows ready. I stiffened slightly feeling the presence of something closeby. _Inu-Yasha... _I turned quickly and pinned a silver haired hanyou to a tree. I pulled my arrow back against the bow, hearing its stretch and paused. My eyes widened a fraction but the hanyou didn't notice. He gulped when he saw me standing there still, able to fire the finishing shot at any moment but doing nothing, merely watching him. _He's half human... I couldn't kill him..._

I lowered my aim and placed my arrow back in its quiver, turned and began walking away. The hanyou stared after me in confusion.

"A- aren't you going to kill me?" he asked in slight surprise. I turned to face him sharply.

"Tell me what your name is," I said simply, staring at him piercingly.

"Inu-Yasha. Heh. I guess now the great priestess Kikyou will walk away. Do you even care that I'm after the jewel?!" I stared at him icily.

"Do not come after the jewel again," I said and walked away without looking back.

Inu-Yasha watched me with bewilderment as Kaede ran up to me.

"Sister! Come quickly, Haruda-san's daughter has been possessed by something!" My eyes widened a fraction again, but I was not surprised.

"I expected something like this would happen," I said and followed Kaede to Haruda's home.

The blue surrounded me again but I did not find myself again in the center of the white nothingness. Instead I found myself inside of my home and blinked. _Am I really home?_ I saw myself walk in and realized I was not, that I was still inside of the shard.

"Kaede, bring in the herbs, please," I said, kneeling next to the pot where there was stew simmering. Kaede walked in smiling and handed me the herbs. I ground them slightly and added them to the stew, stirred it and served Kaede and myself a bowl.

"Sister, may I ask you something?" Kaede questioned, giving me a curious look.

"Go ahead," I said smiling slightly.

"Who was that man you pinned to the tree?" I closed my eyes and sipped the stew slowly.

"He was a hanyou." Kaede's eyes widened.

"But I saw you talking to him, so he can't be a demon, can he?"

"A half demon, yes," I said, setting down my stew.

"Half demon..." Kaede said softly, "But then.. what's the other half?"

"Human," I said, without batting an eye.

"So, if he's half demon and half human he's a hanyou?" I nodded and continued eating. "What's his name?"

"Inu-Yasha," I replied as a slight feeling of shyness overcame me.

"Onee-sama, why are your cheeks turning pink?"

"The steam from the stew."

"Well, can I ask a favor sister?"

"Of course."

"Don't hurt him unless he tries to hurt you, okay?"

I smiled and nodded. "I have no intention of doing so Kaede," I said embracing her and smoothed her hair, "Would you like me to tell you a story tonight?" Kaede nodded and yawned. "Well, which one would you like?" I asked.

"The one about the priestess Midoriko," she said tiredly. I smiled sadly and laid Kaede in her bed.

"Alright then." The room began slipping away from me as I heard my own voice beginning to tell the legend of the jewel of four souls.

The whiteness surrounded me again and I blinked as I found myself staring at the shard now in my hand. _Purple... the color purple... almost like the shikon no tama... _The purple absorbed me into yet another memory.

I opened my eyes to see myself walking towards the center of the village where three men dressed in clothes of combat stood waiting for me. I stopped when I reached them and they bowed deeply. I bowed also and waited.

"Priestess Kikyou," the leader said while looking at me, "We have in our possession something very powerful. You may have heard of it, you may not have. We wish to discuss this matter with you in private." I nodded.

"Come this way. You will be able to discuss this matter with me inside my shrine. You need not worry about interruptions."

I led them inside and motioned for them to be seated and sat down myself. There was silence in the room as I waited for what they had come to tell me. The leader spoke first.

"My name is Koeru."

"I am Naota," said the man on his left.

"And I am Bakuro," said the man on his right.

"We are members of the demon slayers tribe," Koeru said, "And we have come to ask a great favor of you, Lady Kikyou." I studied them carefully.

"I will listen to what you have to ask. Please continue Koeru."

"We have heard many stories about your purity and wisdom, Lady Kikyou. So many in fact that we had to verify if they were true. I understand now simply by meeting you that all of the stories are true. Those stories are what have drawn us to you," Koeru stated.

"Lady Kikyou," Naota began, "Do you know the story of the shikon no tama?" I blinked in slight surprise.

"No, I don't believe so. However, I have heard of the shikon no tama and that it is a jewel that possesses great power." Naota nodded.

"You have not been mislead, Lady Kikyou. It is indeed a jewel of great power and also of a great evil," Bakuro said, "The demon slayers came upon it centuries ago and before it was given into our care it was held by those who had known the priestess Midoriko."

"Perhaps it would be best," Koeru said, "If we told you the story of how the shikon no tama came into being." I nodded and listened attentively.

"There was once a priestess named Midoriko, who was also a general in an army. Midoriko was a kind priestess who lived a few hundred years ago. Midoriko had enough spiritual power inside of her to destroy ten demons at once. Another skill she had was her ability to remove the soul from a demon and purify it, allowing it an easy passing. Her duty was to protect humans from demons. She also had extraordinary powers of purity and was targeted frequently by demons because they considered her a threat. One day a man fell in love with the powerful priestess and she too with him. The demons noticed this weakness and saw this as their chance to destroy her. They corrupted the man's heart, making him turn his love for Midoriko into hate. He attacked Midoriko, which was the start of a war. The battle raged on for seven days and nights, Midoriko was nearly killed. She gathered up all the power that was left and sealed the demons into her heart, causing a jewel to form from her body, which became known as the Shikon no Tama. It is said that inside the jewel, the battle still rages on. Depending on the soul of the person carrying it, the strength of each fighting party increases. However, if a demon were to possess the shikon no tama, then it would become fully evil."

"The jewel is balanced containing the power of both good and evil. The demons know this and are attracted to the purple jewel. If a demon obtained the jewel it would increase their power and make them invincible. Because of such a strong threat the jewel was passed down from generation to generation by the humans that had fought alongside Midoriko. It eventually ended up in our hands, the demon slayers tribe. We have kept the jewel safe for many, many years, until now that the threat of demons has become too much to handle. It has been decided that in order to keep the jewel safe, it has to be in the hands of someone who can keep it pure and has strong spiritual powers, and so, you, Lady Kikyou, have been chosen to be it's protector," Bakuro said, "Only of course if you wish to accept this responsibility."

"We have asked this of you because we believe that you have the power to purify the shikon no tama, which has been corrupted for so long," Naota added.

I took a deep steadying breath and looked at them. "I accept," I said and, waiting for their reaction, I shifted my position on the floor. Koeru untied the small pouch hanging to his belt and emptied its contents into his hand. He handed me a small and round pale purple jewel on a necklace and I took it in my hands carefully. "So this is the shikon no tama."

"Yes," Naota answered, "Though I believe there is one thing we have not told you about the jewel."

"I'm listening."

"With your duty now as the jewel's protector no feelings of hatred or love can be displayed. You cannot show any feelings, for demons would use it against you. Also, the name Jewel of the Four Souls refers to the four powers controlling the shikon no tama. Armi Tama, Fushigi Tama, Nikimi Tama, and Sakimi Tama. They form what is our spirit, and they are controlled by the soul of whoever possesses it. It is now controlled by your soul."

"I understand," I said as the shrine slowly slipped out of my vision and I once again found myself floating in the middle of the abyss. The purple shard left my hand and joined the other shards. _What... the shards... they've formed a crystal heart... almost like a diamond...

* * *

_

_A dream..._ The sun's rays gently warmed me as I sat up and slid on my sandals.

"Ohayo onee-sama!" Kaede said cheerfully as she walked in. I smiled.

"Good morning, Kaede." I stood, yawned and stretched. "How long have you been awake?" I asked as Kaede handed me my herb basket.

"Since the sun came up. Well, a little before then, actually," she said with a sheepish smile.

I nodded. "Any news in the village this morning Kaede?" I asked. _This feeling I'm getting... what is it that is making me uncomfortable?_

"Not much, just that there was a rock slide near the cliff."

"The cliff?"

"Yes. They said there's an injured man down there, in the cave."

"I see. Would you like to come with me to see him?" Kaede's eyes brightened as she smiled.

"Of course I would."

"Get ready then, and help me collect my things."

We sat down to breakfast and finished eating quickly. I checked on the safety of the shikon no tama and gathered all my medicinal herbs and rolls of bandages.

"My bow and arrows," I said, holding my basketful of herbs against my stomach.

"Here." I placed my basket on the floor and slung my quiver over my shoulder, bow in hand, I picked up my basket.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

"Let's go."

We made our way carefully towards the cave over the grass and as we approached it Kaede grabbed at my sleeve. I looked at her questioningly.

"I have a bad feeling," Kaede whispered.

"It will be alright Kaede. I promise, I will never let anything bad happen to you, okay?" Kaede nodded and I smiled at her. "Don't be afraid Kaede."

I peered into the cave through a fallen log. "Hello? Is anyone down here?" I heard a muffled groan and moved the log aside, going into the cave. I stopped after only a few steps in front of a badly injured man.

"Hello," I said again, kneeling beside him, "My name is Kikyou. I am a priestess and I am here to help you. Can you speak?"

"Yes," he said in an extremely weak voice.

"Alright. Kaede, bring me water please."

"Yes sister," she answered, running off. I studied him carefully. _He's been very badly injured... I will have to do all that I can for him..._

Kaede returned with the water and I thanked her for it. I bathed him and sprinkled herbs into his wounds, then bandaged them well. The bandages covered him from head to toe.

_Why is it that even now... all I can think about is you... Inu-Yasha..._

* * *

There are times when I wonder...

Could things have been different?


	3. Ephemera

Sorry for the late update everyone. I've been busy with college applications and haven't had the time to update between French IV and AP Euro. So I've been feeling a little wiped out. As a "reward" I've decided to post both chapters 3 and 4 today. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inu-Yasha in any form.

* * *

**Unforgotten**

**Chapter 3: Ephemera**

_I wonder where he is right now..._ I sighed quietly and continued grinding the herbs in my bowl as Kaede walked into our home and sat down beside me.

"Have you heard the rumors?" Kaede asked me. I looked at her with slight surprise.

"What rumors?"

"The rumors about Tsubaki, onee-sama." My eyes widened slightly but my face remained neutral as I shook my head.

"No, I haven't Kaede. What manner of rumors are they?"

"They're scary... there's been a lot of talk about her in the village lately. I'm surprised you haven't heard anything."

"So am I," I said, placing my bowl on the ground and rolling up my sleeves. "Well, tell me about the rumors Kaede, and help me plant this herb," I said, taking my small shovel in hand as I began digging.

"Yes sister." Kaede sat and began digging beside me. "Well, the rumor about Tsubaki is that she has sold her soul to a demon. The demon promised to make her more powerful and beautiful, as well as help her possess the shikon no tama."

"It's been said that she is going to come after you, sister," Kaede said with slight fear in her voice. I nodded.

"Well, of course she would come after me, as I am the protector of the shikon no tama, but I wouldn't worry Kaede."

"But, sister... I'm afraid... I don't want anything bad to happen to you... Why aren't you worried?" I smiled slightly.

"I've defeated Tsubaki before Kaede. I will defeat her again. Tsubaki cannot win because of her jealousy and greed for the shikon no tama. That is why you have no reason to worry." I stood and picked up my bow and quiver of arrows and placed them over my shoulder.

Kaede looked at me with sadness in her eyes then cast her eyes down to the floor. "Sister..."

"Yes?" I asked, wondering what could upset her this much.

"Sister... do you think that... Inu-Yasha will ever come back?" Kaede asked, looking at me questioningly. I felt a pang in my heart at the mention of his name. _Inu-Yasha... where are you?_ I closed my eyes as the pain in my heart grew stronger.

"I don't know Kaede... he said that he might not return," I answered slowly, "But don't worry, Kaede. I am sure that he is safe."

I walked out of our home with Kaede still staring at the floor sadly. I felt a pang of sadness wash over me. _It's been so long since I last saw you... Inu-Yasha... when will you come back?_

I continued down the path that led to the forest. A strange feeling was leading me to something inside of the forest. Something very powerful. The power was calling me, drawing me towards it. I continued walking until I stumbled over a pile of leaves. I stared at it intensely. _That's not just a pile of leaves..._ I examined it carefully and began uncovering what was underneath.

I stopped when my hand touched upon a piece of white clothing. _What..?_ I quickly uncovered the rest of what was under the pile and found myself looking at a woman about my age. _The power was radiating from her..? Is that possible..? She's more powerful than anyone I've ever seen before..._ She had long, straight black hair and was wearing a white yukata. I studied her carefully and checked to make sure she was alive. I could hear her breathing and, satisfied she was alright, moved to wake her up when someone grabbed my arm to stop me. I looked up and was shocked to find myself face to face with Inu-Yasha.

"Inu...Yasha..." I managed to say, staring at him, unsure if he was really there or just a figment of my imagination.

"Kikyou," Inu-Yasha said. He seemed about to tell me something but I interrupted and embraced him tightly.

"Inu-Yasha..." He froze for a moment and then returned my embrace.

"Kikyou... heh. I guess that means you missed me, huh?" I didn't respond and merely held onto him, burying my face in his chest and breathing in his scent. _You've come back... Inu-Yasha... I'm so happy... you're here..._ I let go and pulled away, looking at the girl on the ground.

"Inu-Yasha, do you know this girl?" I asked, "Is she a friend of yours? A relative?" Inu-Yasha shook his head.

"No. Don't wake her up just yet though. She's wounded badly, I did the best I could with her wounds but, I'm not exactly an expert at dressing wounds. I brought her here so that you could help her."

"Why didn't you bring her straight to the village? Her soul is beginning to leave her body..." I said half to myself while I was examining her wounds. Inu-Yasha was silent for a while.

"Kikyou, look at me." I turned and gave him a questioning look. He then showed me his hands and indicated his clothes and my haori. They were covered in blood. _How did I not notice all of this blood...?_

"Inu-Yasha, where did all of this blood come from?"

"It's demon blood," he said as his eyes darkened, "As I was bringing that girl here I kept being attacked by hordes of demons. They all seemed to be after her. That's why I hid her under that pile of leaves, to wait for you to come."

"How did you know I would come here?"

"I thought that the demons must have been attracted to her soul. It is a powerful soul after all. I knew you would pick up on her power from here and follow it. You never leave anything uninvestigated. And I knew you wouldn't ignore something like this girl's power."

I nodded and examined her more carefully, trying to see what it was about her that troubled me. _I wonder... what is it about this girl... that's making me feel as though... I have to help her..? She seems so... familiar... almost as if... she was someone very dear to me... but that's not possible... Who is this girl..?_

I looked up and, for a brief moment, caught Inu-Yasha's expression. An expression I'd never seen him display before. _He's acting... like he knows this girl... but that's not possible either... is it?_ He saw me looking at him and shifted his gaze abruptly.

"Inu-Yasha..."

"What?" he asked, seeming surprised to hear me speak again and facing me.

"Can you help me carry this girl back to the village?"

"Sure," he said off-handedly, picked her up and walked with me to my home.

* * *

"Kikyou," Inu-Yasha said, laying her down. I looked at him and noticed how careful he was with her. _Why is it that... I can't shake this feeling... that he knows her..._ "Do you think..." he said, straightening up, "That she'll live?" I nodded.

"Yes. She doesn't seem fatally wounded; even though she is weak... she's in no danger with me. I'll see to it that she's alright. Can you bring me some clean water and fresh bandages?"

"Yeah." He turned to leave.

"Wait." He paused at the doorway and looked back at me. "Tell Kaede to help you." He nodded and left.

_I wonder what happened to her... I keep sensing this tragic aura surrounding her... she must have gone through a traumatic experience... but what? Why does she seem so familiar... why do I feel that I know her from somewhere... What should I do..? Train her..? That would be best... but how would I help her to overcome this sorrow that she feels? I want... to take care of her... train her... and then... see what I should do. From this point onwards... she will be my responsibility._

I looked up as Inu-Yasha came back inside with the water and the bandages, setting them down next to me. He stayed by the door and I felt him watching me closely. _Silence..._

"I found her wandering in a massacred village," Inu-Yasha said, looking at her again, "She was mumbling something about having to help someone. I couldn't make out the name. I asked if she was alright and she grabbed me, begged me to help her and broke down in tears. I told her to calm down and tell me what her name was. She managed to say 'Tanaka' before she collapsed. I thought maybe you'd be able to help her. You can help her, can't you?" I nodded.

"Of course... but it will take time to help her regain her memory. Someone must have cast some kind of curse on her to make her forget everything," I said, dressing Tanaka's wounds carefully. _The person who placed this curse... I see... could it be... Tsubaki?_

Inu-Yasha stood and walked towards the door to leave. I watched him without turning my head and continued bandaging Tanaka's wounds. _I won't be seeing much of him now... Inu-Yasha..._

"Ne, Kikyou," Inu-Yasha said, turning to face me.

"What?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Tomorrow... let's meet at the usual place," he said, looking at Tanaka, "I've got... something to show you." I nodded.

"Tomorrow morning then," I answered.

He left without another word. I smiled slightly. _He hasn't changed at all... _I had just finished bandaging Tanaka's wounds when Kaede walked in.

"Onee-sama," Kaede said, "Why did Inu-Yasha bring this woman here?"

"Her name is Tanaka, Kaede, and she'll be living here with us from now on," I said not giving her any further explanation.

"Okay. Um, onee-sama, do you want me to start the soup?" I nodded.

"Put the onions and meat in first, Kaede."

"Yes."

* * *

After night had fallen, I stood and replaced Tanaka's water. I walked towards the door to leave and turned to face Kaede.

"Kaede, call for me when Tanaka wakes."

"Yes, but where will you be?"

"At the shrine." Kaede nodded and yawned. "If she doesn't wake in a few hours you can go to sleep," I said and walked out the door and towards the shrine. _Why is it... I can't shake this feeling... of foreboding...

* * *

_

I knelt before the jewel inside the shrine and began purifying it, as I did every few nights. I closed my eyes and prayed. I heard the doors to the shrine open abruptly, letting in a cool wind. I opened my eyes and turned my head. _What happened...?_

"Onee-sama! You have to come quickly! When Tanaka-san woke up, she..." Kaede cast her eyes down. I stood, walked to Kaede and placed my hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright, Kaede. Where is Tanaka?"

"She's at home, but..."

"Follow me, Kaede," I said and walked towards our home.

When I walked inside I was surprised by what I saw. Tanaka was digging her nails into her skin, leaving shallow cuts and marks, holding herself in a tight ball with her knees to her chest. She bit her lower lip and it began to bleed. Her eyes were closed and she was sobbing, the tears like a never ending stream of pain. She pulled at her long, dark brown hair and screamed as though she was going to die. _Tanaka..._ I took a step forward and she looked up at me with tears in her soft brown eyes. I sat down beside her and opened my arms. Almost immediately Tanaka threw herself onto my lap and cried even more hysterically than before. I smoothed her hair and rubbed her back while my heart felt her pain. Her hysteria died down into hiccupping sobs and I held her as though she were my sister. Once she had quieted down I spoke.

"Tanaka, my name is Kikyou. You are here because your home..." _I wonder what I should tell her..._ "Your home was destroyed in a fire. You're going to live here from now on because I am going to train you. Alright?" Tanaka sat up and wiped away her tears with the back of her hand.

"Yes... but... why... can't I... remember... anything..?" Tanaka asked. _Her speech must have been affected as well..._ I sighed.

"You've repressed all of your memories. You don't remember anything because you don't want to remember." Tanaka looked at me with a pained expression.

"So... then... I'll... never remember?"

"Don't worry about that yet. Right now you should rest. We'll talk more in the morning, alright?" Tanaka nodded and laid down in the cot Kaede had put out for her. I stood to leave, but Tanaka held onto my sleeve.

"Yes?"

"Please... don't... leave me..." she said quietly. I sat down again and she held onto my hand like a child. "Thank... you."

I waited for Tanaka to fall asleep before going to sleep myself. I gently detached my hand from hers and checked her temperature. I sighed and found my old pair of red hakama, a white haori and a white yukata, folded them and laid them next to Tanaka's feet. _I have to get her a bow... tomorrow will be fine._

When I laid down to go to sleep I was plagued by uncertainty. _I wonder... what Inu-Yasha and Tanaka's connection is..._

_

* * *

_

There were dead all around me, men, children, and women. _I'm standing... in a slaughtered village... Tanaka's village..?_ I looked around and saw four demons surrounding a young samurai and a lady archer in fine, albeit blood-soaked, robes. _There must have been a battle... all these people..._

The sun had begun to set and the sky was a crimson orange. I looked at the woman for a long time. _That woman... her face... she looks like someone..._

I watched as the demons moved in and the samurai killed two while the lady killed one and, seeing the last one too late, braced herself for death. The samurai killed the demon and took the fatal blow intended for her. Her eyes widened in horror and she screamed his name.

_I don't understand... that woman... she's..._

_

* * *

_

I opened my eyes to the soft light of dawn. _That woman... in my dream… could she have been..._ I shook my head slightly. _It couldn't be..._

I tied my hair back in tarashigami and slid into my sandals. The floor creaked and Tanaka opened her eyes instantly.

"Good morning, Tanaka. If you're feeling well enough you can come with me to collect herbs," I said, smiling gently. Tanaka rubbed her eyes and sat up.

"What... should I... wear..?"

"Hakama and a haori will be fine. I'll go get you socks and sandals. I'll be right back."

"Okay..."

* * *

"Good morning, Kikyou-sama," Kaoru said when I entered his home, "What can I do for you this morning?" I bowed slightly.

"I need a new bow, Kaoru, and I was wondering if you had any to spare." Kaoru nodded.

"Yes, of course. Here," he said handing me the bow and a quiver full of arrows.

"Thank you."

* * *

I returned with the bow, arrows, socks and sandals, found Tanaka fumbling with the ties for the hakama and haori and smiled to myself. I walked over and tied the haori and hakama for her.

"Thanks..." Tanaka mumbled, looking embarrassed.

"Your welcome. Here," I said, handing her the socks and watching her put them on with difficulty. She stood and slid on her sandals the same way I had that morning. I handed her the bow and quiver of arrows and she placed the quiver over her shoulder expertly. "I see... you were an archer, then?" I asked. Tanaka looked down at the bow in her hand.

"I don't know... sorry..." she answered quietly. I smoothed her hair.

"Don't worry about it. It will come back. Let's go," I said and began walking while she followed.

* * *

There are times when I wonder...  
Could things have been different?  
If they could, would it be worth it?

* * *

I don't want to be one of those annoying people who constantly ask their readers to review, but it would be greatly appreciated. Thank you.


	4. Hanyou

This is chapter 4 and I hope you guys enjoy this one even though it's a bit shorter than usual for me.

**Disclaimer:** Inu-Yasha is (c) Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Unforgotten**

**Chapter 4: Hanyou**

I looked back over my shoulder and saw Tanaka staring at her feet with a sad look on her face. I sighed and stopped walking when we reached goshinboku. Tanaka looked up at the tree with child-like awe.

"Goshinboku... huh?" Tanaka said quietly and held a hand to her head.

"Are you alright?" I asked, holding her steady.

"Yes..." Tanaka said weakly, trembled and collapsed onto my arm. I heard a soft rustle of clothing and turned my head. _Inu-Yasha..._

Inu-Yasha looked at me and then frowned when he saw Tanaka's unconscious form in my arms.

"Why did you bring her?" Inu-Yasha asked. I looked from Inu-Yasha to Tanaka and closed my eyes. _Why did I bring her..?_ I opened my eyes and looked up at the sky.

"I brought Tanaka so that she could begin to learn what she's forgotten," I said and turned to look at him, waiting for his reaction.

"Forgotten? You said that last night... What did she forget?" Inu-Yasha asked with a curious look on his face.

"She repressed all of her memories. She doesn't remember much of anything and her speech was affected as well."

"You have to teach her from scratch?"

"She remembers basic things, and talks the way a child would, so she hasn't forgotten everything, but.. she doesn't know how to act around other people..."

"Do you want me to take her back to the village?" I nodded. "Alright," he said picking up Tanaka and looking down at me, "I'll be back soon, so don't go anywhere." I watched him leave and closed my eyes again.

_Inu-Yasha... whenever I think of you.. there's pain inside my heart... is it... some kind of omen..? I don't understand... why is there this pain...? This sadness... it's overwhelming..._ I felt my eyes fill with tears and I shook them out. "I won't cry like this... over nothing," I said to myself, drying my eyes.

I heard the same rustle of clothing and quickly put on my gentle smile. _Inu-Yasha... I won't let you see me like this..._ I stood and turned to face Inu-Yasha and he looked at me with a curious expression.

"H-hey," he said awkwardly, "Were you crying..?" I shook my head.

"Of course not. What reason would I have to cry?" I asked and he shrugged off-handedly.

"How should I know? You're the one who was crying." My eyes narrowed slightly. "I wasn't crying," I said a little arrogantly and Inu-Yasha simply shrugged again.

"Keh, whatever. Doesn't make any difference to me," he said nonchalantly. I blinked and the tears threatened to force their way out again. _Why... why does that hurt...?_

"I'm sorry, Inu-Yasha," I said with a small smile, "Now, where are we going?"

He looked at me with a serious expression and mumbled, "You'll see." Inu-Yasha crouched. "Ready?" I nodded, slung my quiver of arrows over my shoulder and with my bow in hand climbed onto his back.

* * *

The wind felt cold against my face as Inu-Yasha ran and jumped from place to place, not once allowing me to fall from his back. _Being with Inu-Yasha like this... it's a good feeling..._ I rested my head against his shoulder and closed my eyes. _Could it ever be possible... to stay just like this...?_

I lifted my head and opened my eyes when Inu-Yasha slowed to a stop. I stood and looked around at the destroyed village, bodies everywhere and the glowing red eyes of demons just beyond it. _This place... it can't be..._

The stench of blood was thick in the air and Inu-Yasha covered his face to protect his nose from it. "Is this what you wanted to show me?" I asked, looking around at the bloody, mangled bodies. He shook his head.

"What I wanted to show you is further into this village," Inu-Yasha said and started walking, "Follow me." I followed a little behind him, an arrow already notched. _I can sense... the energy of this place... it's dangerous..._

We passed the dead bodies in silence and the cold wind wrapped around us. _It's a warning..._ "Inu-Yasha." He turned to look at me.

"What?"

"Don't go any further," I said looking around and sensing the demons already closing in on us.

"Keh, I can handle these youkai," Inu-Yasha said, cracking his wrist, "Soul Scattering Iron Claw!" Pieces of demons darkened the sky everywhere around us.

I placed my hands together, closed my eyes and erected a spiritual barrier. "What in the hells!?" Inu-Yasha snarled when the barrier threw him back towards me.

"Stay where you are or the barrier will purify you." The demons cried out when they touched the barrier and fell back, dead.

Once the cries of the demons stopped, I dissolved the barrier and opened my eyes only to find Inu-Yasha staring at me. He blushed slightly and looked away. I smiled softly and shook my head. _Always the same..._ I turned and looked again at the scene of death that surrounded us. _What could possibly have happened here..?_

"In all my life... I don't think I've ever seen this kind of a slaughter," Inu-Yasha said, breaking the silence, he looked at his blood-covered hands and his eyes darkened, "All over one life..." I blinked in comprehension. _Tanaka... is she the reason why all this happened?_

I placed my hand on Inu-Yasha's shoulder and he looked at me. "Are you sure it was over hers?" I asked, looking into his eyes, the golden eyes that warmed me. He broke away from my gaze.

"I don't know. When I got here... the only person that was still alive was that girl. Tanaka." I nodded.

"But then, what do you think happened here? Why would it have taken so long for youkai to come after her? As far as I can sense, she's had extensive training.." I said half to myself. Inu-Yasha shrugged.

"There must have been a barrier around this village that shielded her from being found. I've been around here before and never sensed her spiritual powers."

"You've been around here before?" I asked.

"Yeah.." He scratched his nose. "I tend not to stay in the same place for very long." _If he were cornered... he wouldn't have survived.._ My vision blurred slightly and I blinked to clear it again.

"Ne, Inu-Yasha," I said softly.

"What is it?" he asked and looked at me with slight concern.

"Would you help me dig graves for them?" He nodded. I took a step forward and stumbled over a body. I looked down and my eyes widened a fraction. _The samurai from my dream..._ I shook off my surprise._ Then... that's why she repressed her memories..._

I placed the last flowers on the grave Inu-Yasha had just filled. I knelt and closed my eyes in prayer; Inu-Yasha sighed tiredly. I looked at him questioningly.

"Why is it that lately all we do is dig graves? Can't people bury themselves?!" Inu-Yasha grumbled in frustration. I sighed and shook my head.

"Be respectful of the dead, Inu-Yasha."

"Keh! I'm respectful enough of the dead! It's not my fault they decided to go off and die!" he said with a frown.

"Inu-Yasha! Enough!" I said, losing my temper, and I looked at him coldly. He bristled.

"Look, you don't have any idea where I've been, so don't tell me I don't have respect for the dead!" he snapped back at me.

I felt my blood begin to boil. "That's only because you refused to tell me," I said coolly, holding my anger inside of myself. _Why are we arguing like this..?_ I exhaled a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding and my anger seeped out of my bones. "It won't do any good... to keep things like that to yourself, Inu-Yasha," I said, regaining my calm. His scowl deepened and he looked away from me. "I'm sorry, Inu-Yasha. I shouldn't have lost my temper with you."

"Keh," he muttered.

"Will you tell me... where you went?" I asked hesitantly. He breathed in sharply and his bangs covered his eyes. The wind rose around us like a cry.

"When I left... I went to visit my mother's grave..." _His mother..._ I touched my hand to the rouge hidden in my sleeve. "And... that's why.." _Inu-Yasha..._ I wanted to hold him, wanted to know his feelings and ease his pain. Those golden eyes that felt so much and revealed so little.

I nodded and tried to speak, but I couldn't find the words that I wanted to say.

"I see." I stared at the horizon where the orange-pink sky met the dark earth. Inu-Yasha and I were silent for a while and listened to a nightingale in the distance beginning to sing as the sky grew dark.

"It's getting late. We should get back." I nodded, despite wanting with all my soul to spend more time with him. He crouched and I climbed onto his back, bow and quiver of arrows already hung on my shoulder. My hands held tightly to his haori. "Don't let go, okay?"

"Alright."

* * *

The sound of clothing rustling in the wind during the journey back to my village kept me comfortable. I saw Inu-Yasha's silver hair and mine join, the silver and black clashing like the moon and the night sky. I sighed silently and breathed the familiar scent of Inu-Yasha's haori. _I want to stay here with Inu-Yasha... close to him... like this..._ I felt the wind stop when Inu-Yasha landed a short distance from my home and I climbed off of his back. Inu-Yasha turned and looked at me.

"Inu-Yasha," I said and he flicked his ear.

"What is it?" he asked, looking a little irritated. I smiled slightly and shook my head.

"Thank you for today."

"Keh," Inu-Yasha said, turning away. I heard Kaede and Tanaka's voices speaking quietly about something I couldn't understand. _Before I go back... I have to know..._

"Inu-Yasha..." He looked at me.

"What?" he asked impatiently. My pulse quickened with uncertainty, but my expression remained the same. _Should I ask him..?_ I held his eyes with my own.

"I want to know... why did you help her? Before... it's not something you would have done back then." His eyes became serious and he looked at my home, where Kaede and Tanaka's voices could be heard. He was silent, his gold eyes dark in thought.

"When I saw her... for a second, she reminded me of myself... a long time ago. That was why I stopped." Inu-Yasha paused and folded his arms, staring at the ground. "And once I saw how badly she'd been hurt and needed my help... I couldn't turn my back on her. So, I brought her here... to you..." He trailed off and looked at me as if to say he couldn't explain it any further and I nodded.

"I understand," I said with a small smile, "I'm sure she's grateful for your help, Inu-Yasha." He nodded slightly and moved to leave. "Wait." He turned to me.

"What is it, Kikyou?" Inu-Yasha asked, no longer annoyed.

"I just... want to know... if you're planning on leaving again?"

"Not anytime soon," he said with a smirk.

"Then.. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah." I started to walk towards my home.

"Goodnight then, Inu--" I stopped short when Inu-Yasha embraced me tightly. _Inu-Yasha..._ As I raised my arms to embrace him back, Inu-Yasha let go.

"Goodnight, Kikyou."

"I'm home." I entered my home and saw Kaede and Tanaka lying in their cots next to each other whispering about something.

"And then..." Kaede whispered and Tanaka looked up at me. "Kikyou-onee-sama," Kaede said and jumped up and ran to hug me.

"Hello Kaede, Tanaka," I said, hugging Kaede and watching Tanaka struggle to her feet.

"Welcome back," Tanaka said, bowing and then toppled back down. Kaede rushed to help Tanaka sit up and I smiled. _Kaede and Tanaka... they'll get along well..._

"Tanaka-san hasn't been feeling well ever since Inu-Yasha brought her home, onee-sama," Kaede explained quickly, straightening Tanaka's clothing and patting down her hair, "So I decided it'd be easier for Tanaka-san to rest lying down today." Tanaka nodded and smiled sheepishly.

"You don't have to... call me -san, Kaede-chan," Tanaka said slowly.

"I've made a decision regarding Tanaka and us, Kaede. From now on, she is our sister," I said, sitting down next to Tanaka and smoothing her hair, "And you can call me sensei, Tanaka. I will be training both you and Kaede to become miko." Tanaka gave me a questioning look.

"A priestess..?" Tanaka asked. I nodded. "I am... going to be... a priestess?"

"Yes, you are. But don't worry about that right now. You need to focus on recovering your strength," I said laying Tanaka back down on her cot. _I am going to help you remember your past, Tanaka... I promise... I won't let it harm you..._

Kaede looked at me with surprise. "Onee-sama, you mean that now, Tanaka-san is my onee-san?" Kaede asked.

"Yes." Kaede smiled and her eyes lit up.

"Thank you o-nee-sama!" Kaede said, hugging me. I smiled.

"You're welcome."

* * *

There are times when I wonder...  
Could things have been different?  
If they could, would it be worth it?  
All of our sufferings would be for nothing...

* * *

Again, I don't want to be a pain, but please review? Thank you. 


End file.
